


This New Sun

by thistledown



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied Merthur, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistledown/pseuds/thistledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come. Merlin senses it as suddenly as being hit full in the face.<br/>The Lake of Avalon's surface breaks, and a long-gone man is returning.<br/>A poem taking place after The Diamond of the Day [Part 2], and continuing into Arthur's modern-day rule. Happy stuff ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	This New Sun

_Ah! We meet again!_   
_Right. This is a poem I found scribbled on old paper, and it turns out I'd written it only a few weeks after the final episode of Merlin was broadcast. So lots of fresh emotions are ingrained into this. Lots. So many. *sobs*_   
_I wanted to make it a happy ending. And I felt poetic. So here we are._   
_It’s a bit experimental, as always, and I haven’t changed much in typing it up._   
_I’d love to hear what you lot think, and whether the poetry thing is working or not – enjoy! :3_

* * *

 

The surface breaks with shattered light  
He shrinks away from midday’s bright  
A golden head, a golden crown  
Streams trickle over his cheeks and down.

*

Far to the north yet close to hand  
His fingers trace an ancient land  
Each page a face, each word an old scent  
For this young man only knew full what it meant.

More real to him than all he knows  
A shadowed tinge of urgency grows  
His fingers stay light, though, as pages turn  
He smiles – he _grins_ – to know, to learn.

How could they have forgotten this?  
Stares more; _“return”_ reads like a kiss  
The word now spiked with piercing red  
So many years past, and his king is not dead.

*

Sputtered breaths bounce ‘round the copse  
Cloth drips, eyes dart. They know? He hopes.  
Outside the wood, a building stands;  
Familiar all but for stablehands.

A heady scent of hops and mead  
Perhaps it will fulfil his need  
Whispered footsteps, boots tough hide  
A sword near-forgotten still knocks at his side.

*

So falls the book; his fingers burn  
Through every window blares “return”  
A slamming door, a thudding run  
Destiny beckons; this must be done.

Gasping, finds him. Holds him fast.  
Two sides of a coin, united at last.  
Skies glow gold and dragons fly  
For magic can no longer die.

*

The King and his Sorcerer stand before all  
Folk frown, and blink; they’d not heard his call  
They knew of the stories, round table and sword,  
But none ‘cept the Sorcerer over them pored.

They of course – of the dragons – were flinching and scared  
For through fault of time there was no one prepared  
Camelot grew, Albion became whole  
But lacking of iPhones took rather a toll.

A clashing of culture did reign for a while,  
But then the great Arthur sat back, gave a smile  
Said to Merlin: “I know that these people forgot,  
Perhaps _I_ should move on.” Merlin grinned, “Well, why not?”

From then, life was quite as it had been before,  
Except the now normal distant dragon-roar  
Thanks to dear Merlin our king learned to type,  
To drive and to google, catch up with the hype.

*

Details had been lost but the people still thrived  
E’en though they’d not known that their king had survived  
At first was no castle, nor servants, nor feast  
No importance in knowing one’s north, west, south, east

Seemed that jousting was dead and that Fools were extinct  
None knew Arthur and Britain would always be linked  
Everything changed, the whole world made complete  
As if the earth’s heart had regained its heartbeat.

*

Our Merlin and Arthur decided to stay  
In a warm thatch-roofed cottage, doing duties by day.  
The nights, as they should be, are for them alone  
(Here’s a hint): for those long years, these sweet nights atone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. As always, your views are most welcome! x


End file.
